


Safety - A Collection

by hermitessqueens



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitessqueens/pseuds/hermitessqueens
Summary: "I need you...I need you to live..." - Now a Series of Kluinn One-shots.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Klaus Mikaelson





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn was pacing back and forth in the apartment she was staying in. The dark walls were a little uncomfortable. She brushed her long blonde locks behind her ear as she turned to stare at the door again, tapping her foot. She was about to give up and go to bed when she felt someone breathing on the back of her neck.

Turning to face the blue eyes of her boyfriend, she smiled softly at him. “Klaus…” Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. “You’re safe…” It was more emotion than he showed in the two weeks that they had been in Mystic Falls. More…feeling. Quinn pressed her fingers against his chest softly as she stared up at him. “Whoa…of course I’m safe! You told me to stay here, and I did. What’s wrong?” She cupped his face softly. Klaus’ features stayed hardened as she ran her fingers over his face softly.

His face softened under her touch, and he shook his head. “It’s nothing…Has Rebekah stopped by?” Quinn shook her head, “No…and I didn’t see her at the dance either…what’s going on?” Klaus pressed Quinn against the wall pressing his body against hers hard. He grabbed her leg and hitched it up around his waist, his mouth on her neck. He wasn’t biting her, though. He was taking in her sent. Taking in her essence, her life. “I need you…I need you to live…” Quinn pulled away from him and cupped his face. “You need me to live?” She pulled her lip between her teeth as he pressed against her. “I need you to stay human.” Quinn nodded, “Okay…” Klaus traced her cheek smiling softly as he spoke. “I need you to stay human, Stefan can’t find you.”

“Find me? Klaus…what’s going on?” Klaus pressed his hips against hers, sighing softly. “Stefan took my family. You’re my family…you are mine. I can’t let him take you too, that’s why you have to stay human.” Quinn nodded as she relaxed against the wall. “You were thinking of turning me?” Klaus laughed as his fingers dug into her waist and ass slightly. “Every day…Every single day…” She could feel him through his jeans, hardening tightly under her. “And now?” She whispered, clinging to him slightly. “Now, I want you.”

At a quick pace, he moved them to her bedroom, pushing her dress high around her waist. This wasn’t going to be sweet or slow. He used one hand to push his pants and boxers down quickly while his other hand pulled her panties down and off. He plunged into her deeply, shifting against her as they moved together. A moan escaped Quinn’s lips as she pressed her lips against his rocking her body against his back and forth. This was just about a release for them both. The fact that she was safe, in his arms, under him…it was plenty for him. She could hardly breathe as her body started to contract around his.

She gasped as she came around him hard, pulling his own orgasm from him. She sighed as she let her legs fall from around his waist and breathed in softly her hands against his face softly. “That was amazing.” Klaus rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest softly. “Yes, love…that was amazing. I’m glad you’re safe…” He whispered his lips against her neck softly.

“Stefan won’t find you…I won’t let him get to you… I will keep you safe.” Quinn nodded, breathing softly as she relaxed in his arms once more. For now, sleep was needed. “I love you, Quinn…” Klaus whispered as his fingers traced down her spine softly. Quinn smiled and nodded. “I love you too.”


	2. Chicago was Magic, this can be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Kluinn with a smidge of Stebekah

Chicago 1920.

Quinn Fabray looked across the crowded bar as Gloria sang on stage. Yes, she was only 17 and had snuck out of her parents’ house for this, but…she needed it. Quinn needed to get out. She was glad. Quinn sipped her white wine and watched as Rebekah, a friend of hers, spoke with the big group of boys in the corner. They had been disturbing everyone in the bar, so she was glad the blonde had gone over there. Sipping her wine, she smiled when she felt someone kiss her neck softly. Turning, she wrapped her slim arms around the neck of the man who kissed her. “Hey, there, babe.” The tall man laughed and led her to the dance floor. Finn was great…not much of a dancer, but it was nice to have someone with her at night.

Dancing around the floor with Finn, she was laughing and smiling as they danced. She jumped when she saw someone tap his shoulder. Finn stopped dancing and turned to face the man. Quinn smiled, Rebekah’s brother, Klaus. He never seemed to notice her before…now he wanted a dance. He smiled at them both before taking Quinn’s hand. “Mind if I cut in Finn?” Finn was about to protest but suddenly stopped nodding slightly. “Sure…go ahead.” Feeling Klaus’ hands around her waist, pulling her back on to the floor as the song slowed down, and her head rested against his chest softly.

“Figured I would save your feet, my love.” Quinn smiled as she relaxed in his arms, dancing around the room. “Were you jealous?” She asked, pulling back to laugh softly. Klaus kissed her palm and shook his head, “Nope…I’m a vampire love…I don’t get jealous.” Quinn sighed as they continued dancing. “Right…it’s getting late Klaus, I should go home.” Klaus held her close to him as they danced his lips, brushing the top of her head softly. “Why not stay with me? Your parents won’t even notice you’re gone.” Quinn sighed and shook her head. “No…but tomorrow…I’ll stay with you tomorrow.” Klaus smiled. “Tomorrow then.” He let her go, and she started home quickly, slipping down a back alley.

She was walking quickly when someone grabbed her by the waist and wrapped their arms around her tightly. She started to scream when a hand covered her mouth. She felt something drip down her throat. She couldn’t breathe. Someone’s mouth was on her neck. She felt dizzy suddenly as her body went limp against her attacker’s body.

She awoke a few hours later, freezing cold. She felt a hand against her cheek and woke up to find one of the boys who were disrupting Gloria standing over her with a concerned look on his face. He had funny hair. “Hey…you okay?” Quinn shook her head and reached up to feel something wet on her neck. Pulling her gloved hand away, her eyes widened. “Blood…what…what happened to me? I’m so hungry! Who are you?” He helped her stand and brushed her blonde hair back softly. “I’m Stefan Salvatore…and you…you are Quinn Fabray. You just got turned into a Vampire.”

Quinn nearly collapsed. She knew her friends were vampires, but Klaus wanted her to stay human. Needed her to remain human…now… Would he want her? “Klaus…” Stefan shook his head. “He didn’t turn you…he’ll help you though; he’s my friend, I’ll bring you to him.” Quinn relaxed against him softly and nodded. “Th…thank you…” Stefan led her back into the bar and up to the table where Klaus and Rebekah still stood. “Someone turned her…” Klaus’ eyes widened as he took the blonde from his friend, sniffing the blood there. “Mikael…he found us, and he got to you. We have to get out of here.” Shots rang out around the building, and they started to run. Rebekah and Quinn ran for the door together, not noticing Klaus stop Stefan.

Klaus made Stefan forget him and Rebekah. Keeping his memory of seeing Quinn as a human only, Meanwhile, Quinn and Rebekah stood outside by the car. Klaus came out quickly, grabbing Quinn and Rebekah by the hand. “Come on girls, let’s go we don’t have time…” Quinn immediately complied and followed him into the car. Rebekah pulled away from Klaus though saying things about Stefan. Quinn was too busy crying in the front seat even to see Klaus stab Rebekah and load her into the back with the coffins.


	3. Who are you?

Quinn walked into the auditorium, brushing her blonde locks behind her ear softly as she headed for the piano on stage, smiling softly as she started to punk the keys lightly. She just started to play the first thing that came to mind smiling as she did. Quinn heard someone come up toward the stage and turned to find a handsome blonde man walking up to the stage. Thinking he was a teacher, she started to get up when he placed a hand on top of the piano. “It’s okay; you don’t have to stop.” Quinn looked up at him as he lowered himself to the bench.

“Who are you?”

The man stared into her eyes as he smiled at her softly. “Klaus? You don’t remember me, love, but…you will.” Quinn blinked, “Klaus…” He cupped her face and released his compulsion from her. “Now, do you remember, Quinn? Do you remember who I am?”

Memories flooded her mind suddenly, one of him picking her up for a dance, lying in bed together, gentle touches, and fleeting glances. “We…we were friends, weren’t we?”

Klaus smiled at her softly, moving closer to her, pressing his lips to hers softly. “We were much more than that, my love. Much, much more.”

Quinn blinked and smiled at him softly. “Why didn’t I remember you before?” Klaus looked down, still gripping her waist softly. “I took the memories of us… To keep you safe. You were in danger because you were my weakness. I love you. Therefore I had to keep you out of danger.” She pressed her fingers to his chest softly and nodded.

“And now?” He chuckled softly as he kissed her neck softly. “Oh, you’re still in danger, love, but…I couldn’t stay away from you anymore. I had to see you again.” Quinn relaxed into his touch, sighing when she felt his tongue roll over her pulse point softly before feeling his fangs rake her skin lightly. “Klaus…” She whispered as he used his supernatural speed to pick her up and place her on top of the piano, his hands gripped her waist as her legs wrapped around his waist softly.

She pulled away from him, her hands against his chest softly. “Wait…wait…we can’t…” Klaus nodded. “You’re right. We can’t… I just… I needed you. I’m sorry, love.” Quinn smiled at him softly and kissed his lips lightly. “It’s okay…not here, though…” He couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled her close to him, picking her up again. “My place it is then, love…you won’t be leaving for a while.”

She chuckled and nodded, clinging to him softly. “Yes…” She wasn’t safe, she knew that, but…she didn’t care. This was the man she loved…she would be safe in his arms.


	4. Affection

“Hello, love…” Klaus whispered as Quinn entered his library, her skirt swishing as she walked. He was in the middle of reading something. His human girlfriend leaned over his shoulder, pressing her chest against his back softly.

He let out a groan as he turned the page, forgetting what he was even reading the second her warm breath hit his neck. “What are you reading?” She whispered in his ear, trying to read what it was but realized it was in another language. “Is that…French?” She asked, moving around to sit on the side of his chair, leaning back against it softly.

“Oui, Mon Coeur. Do you understand any of it?” Klaus laughed, turning to kiss her hand softly. Quinn nodded, “Yes, bits and pieces. I took French and Spanish in Lima.” Klaus grinned at her and went back to reading while Quinn placed an arm around his back, softly running her hand through his blonde locks softly.

“Quinn…please…” He groaned softly as he placed the book to the side, grinning as she continued to tease him. “What? I just want a little bit of affection.” He pressed his lips to her, wrists softly as she looked down at him with a smile. “Affection…at the moment, my love I’m reading…later though.”

Quinn frowned as she played with his curly locks softly and an annoyed look on her face. Silence surrounded them as she continued to tease him, her fingers brushing against his neck softly. “You can’t tell me you don’t want me, Klaus…” Klaus had opened the book again and was getting back into the story when she said that. He placed a hand on her thigh softly and squeezed lightly. “Quinn…”

“Oh, come on, Klaus! The book can wait! Besides, you can’t lie to me…” Klaus laughed then placed the book on the table once more. “My darling. I have been lying for over a thousand years. I do think I’m a grand liar…just because I’m not open to your advances at the moment doesn’t mean I’m lying…”

“Ugh!” She was about to get up and stomp away when he grabbed her and pulled her toward him, placing her legs on either side of his waist. “Love…calm down, please.” She looked down, growling softly at him. “This is the twenty-first century!! I am a strong and determined woman… And if I want affection and sex, I can have it with you, Lord Niklaus!”

When she used his old title, he growled and quickly picked her up, pressing her against the wall. “You want sex? You want me. I have over a thousand years’ experience, my love. I can turn you in ways you didn’t even know your body was capable of…” He whispered in her ear as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. “So, do you still want sex love?”

“Klaus…I just want you…” He kissed her roughly before pulling back to let her stand on her feet softly. “Okay, love… I want you too…” He led her into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them, laughter escaping her lips as she landed on the bed softly. Affection wasn’t going to be a problem with them anymore that much he was sure of.

A few hours later, Rebekah closed the door behind her in a huff and an annoyed look in her face. “Klaus! Quinn!” She heard a moan from Klaus’ room and deep laughter. “Gross…” She shook her head and left the apartment once more. She needed a drink.

Meanwhile, in Klaus’ room, Quinn pressed her head against Klaus’ chest softly, sweat rolling down her skin softly. “That was amazing…” Klaus grinned at her, kissing her shoulder softly. “I know…a thousand years of experience love…” Quinn frowned, looking away from him slightly. “So…you’ve had many women…” Klaus looked at her frown and turned her head to him slightly. “Yes, sweetheart, I have. I won’t deny that, but… I care about you…” He whispered, pressing her lips to his softly smile at her softly. “I want to be with you…okay?” Quinn nodded, curling against him softly. “Okay…” She said quietly as she closed her eyes softly as she clung to him slightly. “I love you…” She whispered as she started to fall asleep, smiling as she did. Klaus relaxed and stared up at the ceiling. “You’re my weakness…” He whispered as he allowed her to sleep for now, anyway.


	5. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kluinn with a smidge of Salvaberry

"What is this?"

"You know exactly what it is, Klaus! You spent a thousand years on the planet don't tell me, you haven't kissed someone under the mistletoe."

"I have, I just wasn't expecting to do it coming into your apartment."

"No one's around, no need to be so mean, just kiss me."

Klaus leaned down to the hazel-eyed blonde and pecked her lips. "Happy?" She frowned, "No, not really. A real kiss would be nice." He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her neck. "Better?" He whispered causing her to shiver. She shrugged, "A bit…"

He frowned this time and turned her around in his arms, so she faced him. "What would make it better?" He asked, smirking at her softly.

"Kiss me…"

So he did, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her against his chest, his lips pressed against her heatedly. His tongue quickly passed Quinn's lips and to her tongue, massaging it lightly. Klaus heard a whimper escape her lips and growled in approval pressing her body against the closest wall he could find.

"Oh good, we get a show! Thanks!"

Damon's voice made them spring apart as they both turned to glare at the leather-clad annoyance in their lives. Rachel smacked him on the arm and smiled. "Merry Christmas, sorry for him…"

Quinn smiled, "It's okay, but you two should look up."

Rachel smiled, "Mistletoe…"


	6. It’s the blaze across your nightgown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death.

The mansion was an eerie quiet ever since Quinn had packed her things and left him. Klaus sipped his scotch and glanced back at Kol, who stood in the doorway. "Your human's gone…where did she go?" Kol said, leaning against the frame. Klaus sneered and took a long swallow of his scotch.

"Away…I sent her away."

Kol blinked and tilted his head. "Pity, she was actually fun! She smelled wonderful too…"

In a flash, Klaus had Kol pressed against a wall, his hand wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Say another word, brother…and I'll take your head off."

Ester appeared then and placed her hand on Klaus' arm around the neck of her youngest son. "Put him down, Niklaus…" Klaus took a breath and slowly put Kol back down on his feet.

Running his fingers through his hair, he stormed away from his mother and younger brother. He reached for the cell phone in his pocket and scrolled until he found her number.

He dialed the number.

Straight to voicemail.

"Hi this is Quinn, I can't come to the phone right now, leave your message after the beep!"

He hung up before the beep. He breathed in deeply as he walked out of his house. She couldn't have gone far.

Somehow he ended up in front of her old apartment. She wouldn't be there; he could go in there…she would pick a place he couldn't go to.

He could smell her scent though…it was fresh.

Entering the apartment, he headed toward her bedroom, the smell of her blood…its strong as he pressed a hand to the door. It was mixed with the scent of Stefan too though…no

Pushing it open quickly, he sees nothing until he sees exactly what he didn't want to see. It feels like someone ripped his heart from his chest.

No…not her.

Looking up, he sees Stefan's green eyes and his arm wrapped around Quinn tightly, holding her to his chest.

Quinn's hair is loose everywhere, falling in waves against Stefan's chest. This shouldn't hurt so much. Seeing her in this embrace with Stefan. His chest is constricting, though, as he stares at them both, then just Quinn.

Stefan wouldn't. He wouldn't kill her. He can hear her breathing, though, and she's alive.

Quinn isn't looking at him, just keeping her face against Stefan's bare chest.

"Quinn…" Klaus doesn't recognize his own voice.

Quinn's cries are what he hears. Then he hears Stefan's voice.

"We didn't do anything… I'm just trying to be here for her; since you left her."

Klaus sneered and surged forward, quickly taking Stefan by the neck and pressing him against the wall.

"Being there for her, by being in her bed!"

Quinn was on her feet in an instant, and he can see that she's clothed in his favorite of her many nightgowns. The white one with the straps that crossed in the back…he always loved how it looked on her. Like she was the picture of innocence…

"Please, Nik… Don't."

That was all she needed to say. He drops Stefan, who is also clothed in sweatpants. Stefan watches the two of them as Klaus turns on the human girl.

"Do you really love me?"

Quinn's voice is like a bell. The blue-eyed original stares into the hazel eyes of his lover. "I've done nothing to deserve you. I've killed people, hurt your friends, done everything to drive you away, and still, you love me…"

Quinn nods and smiles at him slowly, "Love does crazy things to people…"

Stefan stands slowly and places his hand on Quinn's shoulder softly, causing her to look up at him with a smile on her lips. "Until next time, Quinn."

Klaus glares at his former friend as he walks out of the apartment. He knows there will be a next time for Quinn and Stefan, though. He can tell…the two of them…had something. He wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not.

Taking Quinn into his arms, he runs his fingers over the nightgown pushing the straps down. "This looks amazing on you…but it looks much better on the floor. "

He takes her then, gently for the first time. Once they are done, he holds her to his chest like she's the only thing keeping him together…

It's too bad that it's all just a dream…

Klaus sits up in his empty bed, the sheet falling to his waist. She wasn't there next to him…he was still at home…

She hadn't been there in months…because she was gone.

Gone forever.

Gone for good.

His mother had exacted her revenge, alright…against the girl he loved. Even after she had left him, Ester had struck her down.

Killed her in front of him.

He still had nightmares about her, though, and that's what they were…nightmares. Dreams would be him hoping for her to be there with him again.

Dreams were too much for him.

Reaching for his phone on his nightstand, he scrolls to her number, dialing it, and gets her voice mail.

"Hi this is Quinn, I can't come to the phone right now, leave your message after the beep!"

He doesn't leave a message again…just sits there and redials her number…just to hear her voice once again.

"Hi, this is Quinn…"


	7. Jealousy

Klaus knew when his blonde was angry with him. Her temper almost matched his sister's in away. A fire that not many things could put out…he usually didn't stand in her way when she got like this. Quinn was pissed. The pretty human girl had recently learned that he had been spending extra time with Caroline. To say that the gorgeous blonde was jealous, well…that would be the understatement of the year. Her anger knew no bounds…

"Fuck you, Klaus." His ears perked up when he heard the harsh language leave her lips. The blonde never swore, at least not in front of him. She was practically an angel around him and everyone in town. The town sweetheart really. Her hazel eyes were flashing in anger as she started for the door. Using his speed he quickly went in behind her, gripping her arms and stopping her. "Oh, come on, love! You know that she doesn't interest me. Not really. It's you, I crave."

Any typical night Quinn would have given into his touch, his hands roaming her body, his lips as they attached themselves to her neck. But this was not a typical night. She had heard his words, …he liked Caroline. Maybe even had a thing for her! He didn't want her as much as he claimed. "No, Niklaus. You can't kiss or woo or do anything to get yourself out of this. I'm going home." He knew that with her in this mood was hell. She wouldn't be receptive to his advances for days to come, and he couldn't handle that.

"Quinn…please listen to me…" He pulled her so that her back hit his chest and he ground his hips into her ass. "Do you not feel what you do to me? She's a toy. A means to an end if you will love…you are mine…"

Quinn wanted to be strong, but that friction was almost too much for her to bear. Almost. "Do you promise me? You say that you want me…you have to prove it…" She used all of her strength to pull away from him and walk out that door.

The chase was on…

But who was the prey, and who was the predator?


	8. Oh, Death!

Revelations say that there are four horsemen of death. She thinks she might have become one.

The battle was over. Death was all around her. He had done his best to protect her, keep her from the battlefield. Keep her safe. Klaus had done this for her. Quinn Fabray wasn't a coward, though.

Sure, she was human, but she was anything but a coward. She knew exactly who and what he was, but she didn't fear him. He always thought that was stupid, but…he loved her for it.

Her hazel eyes scanned the battlefield, trying to find her loved ones, trying to find Klaus.

Finally, she found him standing as the dust cleared. His bright blue eyes trained on her. No light there. He looked at her with no light in his eyes. "What do you want me to say, Quinn? I killed so many people you…you cared about." There was no light in his eyes. She didn't say a word in response to him. She just stared up at him.

Her arms came up to wrap around him tightly, flying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to his chest.

"I'm here…I'm right here…" She whispered. His fingers clutched her hair as she looked out to see the broken and dead bodies of her friends. They were gone…all gone…except for them…

They were the last two left…

Quinn thinks she might have become a horseman of death, and he…he was the devil holding her together. At that moment… she felt alive, though.

In his arms…

She was indeed alive.


	9. Surprise

"Good morning, Klaus…"

The words were like a shock to his system. It felt weird to see the human girl in the forest, but there she was dirty clothes and skin, eyes obviously tired but she was there. Therefor him. She came for him after all.

"You came?" He was surprised, and honestly, nothing surprised the hybrid leader anymore, he knew what happened and when it happened. He was never surprised until her.

Quinn Fabray was continually doing little human things to surprise him. Her smile was soft as she nodded, "Yeah…I did…" She said as she tossed him his clothes, "You asked me too."

He remembered, he didn't expect her actually to listen to him though. Her hazel eyes met his, and he reached for her. She took a step back from him, and his hand fell. "Get dressed, please." She turned away from him, and he smirked at her.

"You've seen it all, still so shy…" He pulled his pants on and smirked as she turned back to face him. "Yeah…yeah…so…you were a wolf for days, but you never came up to me…"

"That's because I don't lose myself completely. I knew a human was here…I couldn't even be sure it was you but, I couldn't attack the human here…so I ran and found others. Killed others." He still had his shirt off as he came up and cupped her face. She wasn't scared of him. It always intrigued him. She knew exactly what he was, who he was. A killer, a pure killer, but she never feared him.

"Will you put your clothes on, Klaus?" She said firmly as if him killing people didn't phase her. Quinn sighed as Klaus pulled her closer to his body.

"Take yours off…"

"Klaus…" She whispered as his fingers came up to her sweater, unbuttoning each one at a time.

"Take yours off…"


	10. The Storm Before The Calm

Klaus entered his home, crossing the threshold of the large mansion greeted by an eerie silence. He dropped his keys in the bowel by the door. It was almost human the way he moved from the front room to the dining area. In front of the lit fireplace clad only in his favorite white shirt was Quinn. Her hair was wet, and she seemed lost in thought, just staring into the fire as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

He watched her raise a glass of scotch to her lips before coming up behind her and taking the glass from her. "Hello, love." He whispers, taking a sip from her glass. Quinn's breathing stops as she turns to look at him with tears in her eyes. "Klaus…" She says softly before wrapping her arms around him tightly. He's startled, his face says it all, and she's too close to him for him to tell her to stop, though.

He's still not used to the feeling of her against his body. The warmth of her skin, the smoothness of her curves against his body. It's made all the more noticeable due to the shirt she wore. With slow calculating movements, he lifts her head up to look into her eyes. "What's troubling you?" He asks softly as Quinn's eyes drop closed softly.

She doesn't know how to answer him, all this time she's been wondering if these moments are just a dream that she made up in her head. That she really is nuts…She presses against him, unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Klaus' face is a mask, but inside he's confused, why is she crying like this? Like she had lost everything? Was it really that bad being with him?

He drops his arms as she pulls away from him and wipes her face off softly. She looks up at him with those hazel eyes of hers, and he's not sure what he's feeling. All he knows is that it's over.

It's over.

Whatever this was between them, she was ending it.

Quinn licked her lips and tilted her head sadly.

"We're doomed, Nik…we should have known by now…"

Klaus tossed the glass in his hand into the fire and stared into her eyes, "I should have known better than to fall for a human."

"Don't do that! Don't write us off completely." She said, hitting his chest with the palm of her hand.

"Why not Quinn, you're leaving, after all, might as well be done with it." He said coldly, backing away from his human lover.

"Get dressed…I expect you out in an hour."

It broke his heart to say that to her, but he had no choice…it was better this way, he could even take the memories away from her if he wanted to…but he didn't want to do that. He walked into their bedroom, leaving her fallen on the floor, tears rolling down her face. He screamed with rage as he started to tear the room apart.

They should have learned…

This calm wouldn't last forever.

They were doomed…


	11. Leaving

"Where are you going?"

He turned to face the blonde who had quickly become a staple in his life. This human girl who happened to mean the world to him, he didn't even understand it…but she mattered to him. He doesn't move, doesn't say a word just looks down at her as she looks up at him. Hazel eyes trained to look deep into his blue depths. Searching for something…

Finally, he breaks the silence.

"I'm leaving, Quinn. I have to…I've been found…"

The look she gives him is one of astonishment but also…complicity. It's as if she knew all along he would leave her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then, Klaus."

She whispers, looking away from him to stare at the ground. He hates the look in her eye, but he can't let her in anymore if he lets her in anymore he might as well turn her.

Silence takes them over for another moment before he finally looks at her again, taking her hand.

"No. It's not goodbye. Not if you come along."

He could easily use compulsion on her. Convince her to come with him that way, but…he wanted her to say yes of her own volition.

"What?"

That eyebrow raised up, and she looked at him like he was nuts.

In all honesty, he was. A Hybrid leader in love with the slip of a human girl. A weakness he couldn't afford but…still allowed himself to have. She would be used against him if he left her and if he took her…either way, she wasn't safe with him or without him, that much he was sure of. At least with him, though, she might have a chance.

He licked his lips and spoke again.

"Come away with me…and Bekah, of course."

He could have sworn his heart restarted when she nodded.

"Yes…"


	12. Ball and Chain

The summer sun rose over the southern hillside. The pretty blonde in the window was humming as she brushed her hair out, her lover sound asleep in bed still. She was standing there with her robe open as she watched the sunrise overhead. How long had she been alive now? It felt like forever and a day. But she was still human. She heard him groan and smiled softly as she turned to face his waking form.

“Hello, Klaus…” Quinn said that melodic voice filled his head, and he looked at her, pale skin, sleek, thin frame in the window and smiled. “Hello, Quinn.” He wasn’t sure how they ended up this way, Quinn was supposed to be the slayer, killer of vampires and supernatural creatures alike, he was The Hybrid, immortal. She wasn’t supposed to fall for him, and he wasn’t supposed to fall for her.

Standing up, he crossed over until he was in front of her and pressed her against the guard rail behind her. “You know…I could kill you where you stand…” He whispered, trailing his lips down her neck softly. “You won’t though…you’ve had plenty of chances to kill me…but you don’t.” He kissed her ear and sighed, “Perhaps I like this thorn in my side that you represent…the challenge…all that good that you represent…as well as the darkness in your soul.” Quinn just smiled and shook her head slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Ball and Chain then, huh?” He nodded, pressing his fangs into her neck softly, “Ball and chain indeed.”


	13. No More Games

Quinn hadn’t planned on showing up at his mansion. She hadn’t even planned on seeing him again. He had made it clear that this was just a game to him. That she meant nothing to him. That she would never mean a thing to him. She was a mere human…he was immortal. Having been pushed away one too many times by the men in her life, she was ready just to get her stuff and go. But that morning, she woke up to frantic text messages from Kol and Rebekah. They both wanted her to the mansion as soon as possible. And here she was.

She crossed the threshold and stared into the study that Rebekah had said she would meet her in. As soon as she got in there, she saw Klaus sitting behind the desk. “Oh, no…look, I only came here because of Kol and Rebekah. You said you want nothing to do with me, and I left. What do you want?” She was ready to walk out the door when she heard his voice. “Quinn, wait…please?” He never pleaded with her, he took. He took and took until she didn’t have anything left for him to take.

Sighing, she turned back to face him, a growl escaping her lips. “What!” In an instant, his lips were on hers, kissing deeply, a long lingering kiss. When he broke it finally, he stared into her shocked hazel eyes and sighed. “This isn’t a game anymore…I’ve been falling for those eyes since we met…I thought I could play with you, but I can’t. I want you.” His confession made her bite her lip softly. A part of her didn’t want to believe him. He had hurt her. She didn’t want to be hurt again, not after the boys in Lima. She swallowed and looked up at him. “Alright… No more games?”

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, “No more games.”


	14. Come See About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn calls Quinn & all the other glee club alumni to help him, and Klaus watches the Unholy Trinity perform Come See About Me.

Quinn stared at the phone in her hand, shaking her head slightly. What in the world did Finn Hudson need her help for? Sighing, the blonde turned to look at the handsome British man in front of her. 

“So, how would you feel about visiting my hometown with me? Just for a few days? Please?”

Klaus looked up from the sketchbook in his lap and blinked, “Lima, Ohio? Really love?” The blonde hybrid leader stared at the thin blonde in front of him. He could snap her in half with a flick of his wrist, but when Caroline rejected him yet again, he went up north for a while and ran into a new muse. Quinn Fabray. She was feisty fun, sweet when she wanted something, and he realized…perfect.

“I know it’s boring, but it’s not like you’re very busy, Mr. I’m getting a divorce, yet there are no pictures of this wife anywhere?”

“Point taken love, fine. I’ll meet you there after I take care of some business.”

Quinn shook her head slightly but decided this answer was better than no. She made her way over to where he sat in his office chair and gave him a quick kiss, “Thank you!”

Bouncing away practically, she planned in her head exactly what she was going to do once she got there.

Quinn Fabray was going home and bringing home a present.

—————————————————————————-

A shake of her hips was all it took to bring the hybrid into the room. While he noticed there were only girls in the room at the moment, he hung around at the door memorized by the blonde in the center of the room.

“I love you only, come see about me.” Standing in the doorway, he caught her eye and smiled, causing her to shake her hips once more as the song ended.

“Well done, ladies…” He said smoothly, entering the classroom where the Glee Club Girls were gathered. The girls were startled, looking at the British man who was clapping as he entered the room.

“You’re just being a kiss ass,” Quinn said, coming up to him and kissing him softly.

“Yes, maybe you can show me some of those moves when we leave here…let’s say on the stage?”

A laugh escapes Quinn’s lips, and she nods, “Yeah sure, …later.”

It wasn’t often that Quinn was asked back to her hometown. Unlike Rachel and many others, she had a life outside of Lima. Yale had been a perfect fit for her, and while she might sometimes long for a certain small-town boy, she no longer had romantic feelings for Puck. No matter what people wanted, they were never really each other’s soulmates. She thinks she might have found hers, though. Most unexpectedly, she met a man who wormed his way under her skin.

-In New Haven-

Quinn stared at the phone in her hand, shaking her head slightly as she replayed the conversation. The Glee Club was officially disbanding, for good, Mr. Schue had said. Still, that was what they said every year. Was it really going to happen? Nevertheless, Quinn picked at the lace tablecloth in her apartment as she thought of her prospects. She could tell Klaus, and drag him with her back to Lima, or… Quinn could just go on her own. Knowing him, he would probably get bored while they were there, but if she didn’t tell him, he’d be annoyed at her for it. She was still weighing her options when she heard her front door close, and keys drop into a bowl by the door.

Before he could even greet her, Quinn was leaning against the door frame, a smile curling up on her lips. “So, how would you feel about visiting my hometown with me? Just for a few days… Please?”

Klaus looked down at her as he shuffled to take off his leather coat and enter the apartment a bit more, “Lima, Ohio? Really, love, don’t want to go somewhere more exotic? Maybe take a trip down to New Orleans?” The blond hybrid stared at his little witch, lifting her chin slightly with two fingers. Quinn could tell he was examining her. He could snap her in half with a flick of his wrist, but somehow… Quinn knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Klaus was unlike any other boy she had dated, first off, he wasn’t a boy. Second, she knew exactly what he was, what he could do, and it still didn’t scare her. Not as much as being without him did.

“I know it’s boring, but after we go to Lima, I promise we can go wherever else you’d like to go.” There was a genuine smile on his lips when he moved his hand from her chin, down to stroke her neck.

“I’ll hold you to that promise, love. I’ll meet you there, though. I have some business I need to take care of first. Family drama, it won’t take long.”

Quinn didn’t need or want an explanation. It was better if she stayed far removed from that for as long as she could. “Thank you. I’ll see you there.” She kissed his mouth gently before finding herself backed against the wall at vampire speed. “I need to pack, Klaus…”

“Later…” He muttered against her lips, lifting her up by her hips.

She had a plan as to what to do once she got back home. She was going to perform something with Santana and Brittany, with Klaus watching. Quinn wanted him to really see the way she could move, see his reaction.

Quinn Fabray was going home, and she was bringing a present with her.

-In Lima, Ohio-

A shake of her hips was all it took to bring the hybrid to attention. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, a grin tugging on the corners of his lips as he sat enthralled. He knew the others. Her friends were watching him in order to see his reaction. Klaus hopped that the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off her was satisfactory. It was the truth, though, he was mesmerized. It didn’t hurt that he could imagine her dancing in something else that would be equally pleasing.

“Intoxicate me now, with your lovin’ now. I think I’m ready now.” She caught his eye on the next line, a smirk coming to her lips, “I think I’m ready now.” As the song came to a close, Klaus met her eyes with an intense gaze before he clapped along with the others. “Hey, Big British Dreamboat, what did you think of my girl, Quinn’s performance.” Santana shot off before anyone else could ask him what his thoughts were.

“Well, considering I’ve never seen her dance before, I was mesmerized. I thought she was ravishing.” He said with such a serious tone and straight face, staring at Quinn as if she was perfect.

Quinn’s throat went dry before she licked her lips and spoke again. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not, I’ve never been one just to say something to placate others, Quinn. I meant every word I said.” Klaus stared at her with something in his eyes, akin to desire. When had the blue gotten so bright in them?

In order to diffuse the tension between the couple, Mr. Schue stepped in and sputtered, “Great job at showing us how it’s done, ladies. Now, Sam, I believe you wanted to give us a solo?” While the others were distracted, Quinn moved toward Klaus, an arm wrapping around his waist. “Come on… I want to show you the auditorium.” His chuckle was evident as he turned his head toward her, “Oh, dragging me away, I see, Miss. Fabray, are you getting dirty thoughts?” Their conversation low and hushed, they left the room hand in hand. A few watched them, Puck looked on for a moment, before he looked away. She seemed happy, and that was all that mattered to him. Santana and Brittany smiled brightly at each other; their best friend was glowing practically. It was just what they wanted for her. While Sam gave his solo, Quinn showed Klaus the auditorium. They couldn’t do anything untoward, though, because Sue caught up to them… But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
